Provocative
by 128xsunbeam
Summary: Bunch of lemon-shots, blues first! Something about the way she moved, who she was how real she was with him drew him in closer. He was a male of course but as innocent as they were, she could be such a temptress. R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys and their aweshummness (:**

**Hi everyone. This is 128xsunbeam, but you can call me Sunny though. ;-; this is my first lemon. **

**I thought it would be cool to make um...rated m one shots? Lemon-shots :D? So you can send in suggestions for more if you thought it was good and stuff and criticism is nice too.**

**Less graphic, more graphic? Passionate, quickies D: - Who's next ;) ?**

**Feel free to R&R too ^^**

**All readers are awesome, even flamers (kinda) and Sunny will attempt to be active! I think this needs a goal amount of lemon-shots and all pairs I will do...but yeah...enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Busted (Blues)<strong>

Something about the way she moved, who she was how real she was with him drew him in closer.

He was a male of course but as innocent as they were, she could be such a temptress.

* * *

><p>"I never took you for the type to sneak out." He knew he didn't sound like himself.<p>

The way the words escaped his mouth, felt enticing and almost if he were trying to hard. He watched her as she squirmed chained to the wall. She had unintentionally found herself guarded at the wall with Antidote X flowing at her neck, wrists and ankles. He wanted to torture her and play with her, but as a villain and she a hero, it was quite unacceptable. What would HIM think if he came up and caught her? Did she even think about if her sisters would grow worried of her disappearance?

He was sure this might have been the last place they'd look. At least if they came around this part of Townsville anyway. They were pretty deep in the boondocks and it wasn't as if it were filled with crime. It was more abandoned than anything. A perfect place where no one could hear a cry for help and the last place a person would look, according to Butch at least.

"There's a lot that people don't know about me." She spat, putting her struggle on hold.

Blonde curls fell from her usual pigtails and caressed her shoulders. He watched those baby blue eyes as they glared at him sharply. She took the time to take notice of her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realize she was trapped in his room, since the wall was covered in different shades of blue and gray with posters of bands on the wall. For all the years that she has known him, rock never seemed like his kind of music and his room was more neat than she had expected.

"Has your short attention span got to you again?" He laughed when she snarled at him and started struggling, the chains however restraining her yet again.

"Where were you even _going_, Bubbles? It's too late for a lady such as you to be going out." He gave his signature smirk to her.

She threw her head back and laughed sweetly. It caught him off guard, but it was better than listening to her growl and complain about getting free and smashing his pretty face to smithereens.

"I'm a _Powerpuff Girl_. Who in the world could possibly hurt me?" He almost frowned at how cocky she sounded.

Something about this unknown confidence _turned him on_. However, he refused to admit this staring at how tightly her tube top clung to her skin.

Her skin looked smooth at the lamp's light, making her glow as the chains ate away at the Chemical X within her system. She grew tired fighting against them though and began to gaze at him.

"Anyone who knows your weakness..." He spoke carefully before swallowing. "Did you think of that?"

"I have. But I think only you know how to get to me after all...I'm the strongest of the girls. No one is really willing to admit that because first impressions seem to last no matter how much you facade changes."

Boomer crawled up from his bed that resided from the middle of the room. The moment he grew closer to her Bubbles began thrashing wildly once more. The sudden cockiness growing into anxiety as his cerulean tried to meet hers.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked yanking away from the soft palm that touched her cheek. Her long hair whipped him in fright trying to get him away from her, and he started to feel himself grow a little concerned.

Why would she react like this?

"Have...have I hurt you this badly?" Bubbles kept her eyes closed keeping her head turned from him. "If I have, this time, I won't."

Bubbles turned, eyes filled with rage. He stood there starkly watching her animosity return.

"This time! What makes you think there will be another time! You're all just the same!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to break free again to get one hit at him.

Boomer watched the make up wash away from her face and a bruise took its place on her cheek. He almost winced, but he suddenly found himself filled with anger himself.

"Who did that to you?" He yelled, fists clenching beside him. Bubbles could see the dark blue aura emitting from his hands as his eyes began to glow.

She appeared catatonic and grew quiet. Her chest began to heave when her body racked with sobs. Bubbles gently pulled the chains, begging for his forgiveness and soon he understood. He forced himself to calm down for her shutting the machine off letting her body slowly fall to the ground. He knelt down in front of her and she held her head in agony.

Boomer embraced her completely letting her break down in his arms. He felt her arms slowly creep around his neck and he held her tightly, flying her to lay on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Bubbles could see the pained appearance blocked by his blonde locks.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"I have my reasons."

He glared at her.

"When I find out, I'll tear that asshole apart."

She whimpered, "Only if you can. I'm not the only person in the world that knows what hurts you."

"I rather it me than you." He grunted turning onto his back.

Not wanting him to completely leave her, she carefully wrapped her leg around his waist and laid her head onto of his chest. When she inhaled, she could smell flour and cinnamon residing on shirt. Boomer could feel her snuggling into him and he chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Sniffing me? How cute. Am I really that addicting?"

Bubbles quickly straddled him pinning his elbows beneath him when he placed them behind his head. She tried to be mean and glared at him for catching her in the act, but a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh my god, I'm so scared!" Boomer's laugh roared throughout his room and she sat on his lap with her arms crossed and a pout at her lips.

"Are you _always_ this _full_ of yourself?"

"Do you always keep your feelings bottled up?" He chided seriously.

Nervously Bubbles began to twirl a strand of her hair between her fingers, leaving one arm crossed in front of her.

Something about that reaction was so tempting, despite how honest he wanted to be with her. But, his male hormones were begging her to stop. It was like she was teasing him without knowing it. Her chest appeared as if it were ready to spill out of her tank top and as cute as she appeared, age had taken its toll on their bodies. _Especially hers._ How else more could he feel if she was practically sitting on it...

Flipping her over with his speed so that she was beneath him, she almost shrieked at the sudden jerk.

"Tell me the truth." He mumbled in her ear. Bubbles could feel him kissing the bruise at her right cheek.

"...about?" He almost smiled at how distracted she got by him kissing her. It was something he missed and his kisses began to flutter down her neck.

He missed all of her actually.

"How you feel about me."

She was silent for a moment.

He stopped for the moment, his dark eyes meeting her bright ones. The electricity still sparked through them no matter how dull they had gotten from the years of wear and tear. He felt her fingers run across his arms reaching for his neck as she searched in his eyes for reassurance that her answer would be okay. But actions spoke louder than words, and Bubbles's faithful heart could not leave his once they had been separated.

He knew it.

She knew it.

Bubbles found herself pressing her lips against his harder than she expected, and he responded by kissing her sweetly. He could feel how much she wanted him and he let her take charge. After all, he did capture her.

Her fingers ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Boomer felt her tongue run across his lips which grew numb from the long pecks and found it entering the warmth of his mouth. Surprisingly, it was cool and he stifled a groan when she tugged at his hair. Turning over, more slowly this time, he placed her back on top of him holding his large hands on her waist. Running his hands across her legs, she shivered looking down at him placing her hands beside him.

He cocked his eyebrow at her and she gave a shy smile, red returning to her cheeks. Apprehensive that she would shy away from him, he held her close pressing his lips onto her cheeks gingerly.

There was more Bubbles had wanted to see however.

She knew Boomer could not stay twelve forever, and the lanky, dorky boy she had been shocked to see turning up at Pokey Oaks Middle School was a faded memory. They were teenagers. After five years would you expect no changes?

Unconsciously, she began running her hand up his shirt nuzzling into his neck with kisses. He smiled when he found her tugging at it frustrated, her movements grew labored. She tore the front off of it, watching the light blue fabric descend to the carpeted floor.

"You know...I kind of liked that shirt." He licked his lips that began to feel dry, realizing that she regained her powers.

He found himself thirsty for her kisses again, however Bubbles sat on him admiring his six-pack. He felt himself grow a little self conscious beneath her gaze until she lowered her head to his navel. He could see pink leaving a trail of saliva across his chest and shuddered when she got to his neck. He felt her suck at his skin roughly, leaving behind her mark which he was sure would heal by morning. Some quirk about being able to heal fast that seemed to annoy Bubbles greatly. She wanted to know that he was _her_ as territorial as that sounded. Perhaps, she wondered, Boomer had thought just the same.

Nibbling at his ear she divulged, "Who knew you were so sensitive?"

Returning to his chest, Bubbles licked his left peck and he tried to grind against her when her hand traveled lower than he expected grabbing onto his dick.

He sighed slightly when she returned to his ear merely to giggle to him. How amusing this was to her was more antagonizing than anything to him. Boomer watched her smirk seductively, her eyes glistened with playfulness.

Boomer turned her over onto her back, feeling that it was now his turn to play this game of tug-a-war.

Attacking her lips, he thrust his tongue into her mouth running it along the inside. She tried to play with his, but he was too quick and caught it gently with his teeth and began to suck on it. Bubbles moaned deeply into his mouth pulling him closer by his neck. Moving away from her leaving her breathing slowly, he tugged at her white tank top ripping it off from the top down. If she wasn't in such a daze he was sure she would have complained.

He looked down at her.

Bubble's hair laid sprawled out across the round bed and he took the time to admire her body. She had a small curve at her waist and her skin looked so smooth and creamy. Her tan had faded away since Autumn started, but Boomer could still make out the lines from the tube top. Her breasts looked like they were about a B-cup or a large A, but it didn't matter what size they were.

Once his hands found his way to her mounds she yelped out startled, by her own emotion. Her cheeks pinked once again as she gave a small smile in embarrassment.

_Beautiful_.

"Really?" She looked up at him.

"What?" Bubbles almost laughed at how stupid he could be sometimes. He had not realized he spoke aloud.

"Am I really beautiful?"

He gave her a reassuring look, "If only you actually noticed how many guys go after you."

"I don't care about them...only you."

Boomer's cheeks tinted themselves and he instinctively tried to hide his face, but she caught his arm bringing it close to her.

"You're perfect." He said trying to return eye contact.

Sitting up, Bubbles untied her black laced bra from behind her letting it slip past her arms. Laying back down beneath him, she grew sure that there was nothing she should hide from him. There was no reason to. As long as she knew he was hers, then she fed his hungry appetite and his gaze returned to her chest.

He began to tease her licking around her right nipple, massaging her left breast with his hand. Boomer could hear her let out a shaky breath trying to press herself into his mouth. Every time she tried, he'd licked her more slowly. Her legs tangled around his waist trying to pull him down onto her and this only reminded him of how much he wanted her too. Boomer began to suck on it and she nearly screamed. As he sucked on it he began to rub and pinch at her nipple making her writhe against him. She cried out when he switched, giving her other breast a similar amount of attention.

Releasing his mouth from her with a 'pop' he admired her panting lightly.

Sitting up, Boomer's hands unbuttoned her blue shorts sliding them off her milky legs. As he did this, he untied his baggy sweatpants letting them slide off his midsection and dropping to the ground. Crawling back onto the bed, Bubbles sat up slightly looking down at _it. _

Concerned she shifted from him and his head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

She was quite for a second pushing him away from her so that he was on his back. She could see it protruding from his polka dotted boxers leaning a little towards her.

"It looks really big..."

Sighing, he sat back up pushing her bang away from her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" His over protectiveness of her was kicking in again, but he knew once they had gotten this far it was almost impossible to stop. It was like holding a bone over a dog's head even after you gave him a little taste of victory.

Slipping her pink panties off and throwing it across the room, Boomer watched it land gracefully onto his bookshelf.

"Okay let's get this over with."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down." He stopped her by the shoulders when she climbed on top of him. "Don't."

Trying to continue she unbuttoned his boxers.

"Bubbles."

Tugging it down she began to hear him growl at her.

"STOP."

He grabbed her by her wrists forcefully, holding them against his chest.

"_What_-"

"I don't want you losing yourself like this. It doesn't work that way. I don't know how many crazy men have been trying to harm you this way, but that's not me. I'm not looking for this."

Ashamed, she looked down finding tears blurring her vision. She tried hard not to cry again, but he lifted her chin up gently.

"Look at me," She unwillingly turned to him. "You mean a lot to me. If you don't want to I understand. But telling me you want to get it over with just like that...isn't the memory I want you to have with me."

"...I'm sorry."

Boomer let go of her hands running his fingers through his hair, "Don't be. I just need you to get that."

Bubbles gently kissed him on the lips. Feeling him relax a bit she pulled his boxers down carefully.

Ready to defend her from herself, she spoke up, "Can I look at it?"

Helping her slide the rest of the fabric from his legs, she watched it while somewhat hard and took hold of it. Innocently, she engulfed it. In an attempt to suck on him, he listened to her slurping loudly. Her tongue running from the base of his dick, slowly to the top. She ran her tongue around the edge of the tip before slowly sucking it back down to the middle before it touched the back of her throat.

Boomer let out a grunt in satisfaction running his fingers through her hair as he watched her head bob up and down his shaft, moaning. Trying to hold himself back from thrusting himself down her throat, he stopped her ministrations. She whined a little before he captured her in a kiss and began to suck on her lower when she pouted. She attempted to repress a moan and it sounded like an excited squeal. Boomer stayed focused though kissing and rubbing her down her sides until he started to play with the hem of her underwear, dipping his finger down to feather across her skin.

Bubbles attempted to move closer to get more of his touch, but his other hand pulled at her nipple trying to distract her. His hand rubbed the crotch of her underwear finding it rather moist, as he had expected. He began to massage her clit through the fabric and she felt her body grow hot, aching for his touch.

"More..." She muttered, hiding her face in his chest. She gently bit him.

"Hmm?" He slid his tongue across her neck and she shivered.

"Please."

He grinned at her begging.

"Please what?" He asked slipping his finger through the leg of her underwear and running it along the outside of her pussy.

"_Please_." He pushed a slightly nervous finger at her opening.

"I'm not sure what you're asking for Bubbles."

She groaned in anticipation, hating him for toying with her.

"_Please_, put it inside me." She cried out inching towards his finger.

"What would you like inside you, beautiful? I can put in many things. For instance..." She felt him swiftly push in his middle finger inside her turning slightly as he pulled out.

He swore she almost convulse bucking against his hand, she moaned loudly. He could feel how hot and warm she was inside and he thought he'd lose circulation in his dick if he didn't get it inside her. But his pride wouldn't let him.

"Ahh. I want your dick...please." He pushed in another finger with barely any struggle. This was how much she wanted him and it was _bad_.

"You want whose dick?"

"I want your dick _please_ Boomer!" She cried out, and it was enough for him.

Flipping over on his back he let her be on top. Her hair curved around her hips, and she threw it over her shoulder before straddling him carefully. Holding her by her ass, her carefully lowered her pussy over his dick. Hold it up she guided it towards her opening, less afraid than ever.

"Ready?" He asked once she got the tip in.

He could see her nod, with some worry still held on her face and he rubbed her arms in comfort before grabbing her waist. Lowering herself down, she had not realized how wet she was until he almost slid all the way in. If it wasn't for how tight she was she might have screamed in pleasure, but for now she felt some pain in her lower abdomen and Boomer let go of her putting his arms behind his head. Waiting for her.

Bubbles gradually made him go as far in as possible. Supporting her weight by holding her arms up at his sides, she began to pull out before easing back down on him. She could see Boomer close his eyes in pleasure, but he was resisting the urge to thrust into her wildly. He could feel her growing looser around him and began bouncing at her own pace, moaning as his dick hit her womb.

He could feel how hot the inside of her pussy was around him and when she began to move faster, he lifted his hips pushing with her and she screamed out. Opening his eyes to look at her, he could see her panting with her tongue slightly out and grabbed her by her love handles guiding her. He could feel the friction building up between them and as soon as he hit a spot she liked, he felt the walls around his dick clamp onto him and he couldn't help groaning himself. He tried to push into her deeper, but it was hard when she was doing all the work.

"Get on your knees." Boomer felt her legs trembling as she pulled off him and turning over.

Face down into the sheets, she spread her ass cheeks apart for him.

"Such a dirty girl aren't you?" He snickered and was more than glad she was enjoying it before positioning himself inside her pussy.

Grabbing onto her ass he shoved his dick inside her and began to wildly pump in and out of her. Moving to hold her up weight up, Bubbles moaned and tried to back up onto him as he thrust.

"F-faster.." She mumbled out. He heard her though. Suddenly, his new favorite power was his speed. He swore he moved so fast his bed almost broke and her cries erupted throughout the room.

Grunting he started to feel her get tighter.

"I-I'm..cum.." She could barely make out the words seeming to yell at the top of her lungs breaking his ceiling high bedroom windows and light bulbs from his lamp. He pushed faster before pulling out of her and cumming all over his sheets.

She turned over trembling trying to hide her face from him with her hands, embarrassed. Dogs started howling and car alarms started going off along the streets where there were large mansions.

He laughed holding her closely to him before rolling them off the bed, taking the covers down with them.

Butch broke open his bedroom door, with a very agitated Brick beside him. Their hair disheveled and his green eyed brother appearing slightly frantic.

"What a way to keep an enemy close." Butch shook his head.

"You better clean this shit up tomorrow." Brick growled, "You're paying for the windows."

As the two left, Boomer pulled Bubbles close to him by the length of her locks.

"Bubbles?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Boomie?"

"Who the fuck hit you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmph, I swear this paring doesn't get enough serious stories. Maybe Bubbles isn't that gullible and Boomer isn't that stupid. Hopefully this wasn't too OOC, but everyone has a different side to them when they're around someone else. Boomer is still a guy as sweet and absentminded as he is and Bubbles...she's a charm hehe ^^a<strong>


End file.
